


It all worked out

by SnailHouse



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Multi, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailHouse/pseuds/SnailHouse
Summary: *Due to personal reasons, writing for this fic will be postponed. Thank you for your cooperation* After Anne and Diana finished their schooling at Queens, they came back to live with Ms. Josephine Barry, as lovers. Knowing that Ms. Barry would accept them, it was the safest place for them. Cole still lived with Ms. Barry and has found a new love interest, the one and only, Jerry. Anne jumps out of her shoes with excitement when the six of them tell each other of their new found love. But wait, what about Gilbert. We all knew he planned on going to college..did he though? Or did he stay back. Only Billy knew for years, until Gilbert found out that Anne was with Ms.Barry.
Relationships: Billy Andrews/Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard/Cole MacKenzie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Forever we will love

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! I'm so sorry if this is bad. I'm new to writing fanfics, but I was just inspired by a friend to start writing and right now, I am loving it. Also, it's a bit short only because I am doing eight chapters. But, I hope you enjoy! I am open for constructive criticism :)

"Anne..? Anne!"

Dianna smiled widely as her eyes landed on Anne. Anne being away for week at Green Gables made her heart ache for her love. 

"Dianna!" Anne's tone was excited. 

Anne ran up to Dianna, her fiery red hair flowing behind her, adorned with ribbons and a blossom from her cherry tree at Green Gables. She set her suite case on the ground and wrapped her arms around Dianna

"I missed you, Anne" Dianna said softly, looking at Anne. 

Anne pulled away from Dianna and grabbed her right hand, lacing their fingers together. Anne's eyes sparkling with love. 

"I missed you too, Dianna. It's been an excruciatingly long week" Anne laughed softly, showing her now slightly bucked pearly whites. 

"At least we get to leave" Dianna placed her free hand ontop of their holding hands. "I can't wait to see aunt Jo! It's been quite the four years and I think she'll be happy for us" Dianna smirked the smoothest 'you know what I mean' smirk. 

"I know, Dianna. But remember, we can not tell anyone else about 'tiny'. Okay?" Tiny was what they called their relationship. It was discreet, unsuspicious and easy to remember. 

Dianna nodded her head "Yes, anne." Dianna agreed. "Well..I think we should start getting our things, the coach will be here in some time." Dianna always liked to be on time, sometimes it got annoying, but it was livable. 

"Okay" Anne let go of Dianna's hand and grabbed her suitcase. The two walked into queens and to their room. 

Anne took care of the 'bed', it was actually just their two beds pushed together. She folded all of the linens, so when the maids came in it was easier on them. While Anne did that, Dianna was taking care of their dresses, corsets and coats, putting them carefully in their trunks. 

~Timewarp! *about two hours*~

Dianna and Anne got inside the coach and closed the door, sitting across from each other, since the coach was on the smaller side, they couldn't sit next to each other. 

Anne smiled at Dianna. "How do we plan on telling aunt Jo? Should we just go for it? Like how Cole told her..?"

"We could do that, but remember that Cole wasn't in a relationship, he was alone and it was easier"

Anne nodded her head "You're right. I can't wait to see Cole" Anne was happy to see her childhood friend once again. 

"Me neither. I bet he's found someone" Dianna smiled and scooted forward, slightly bending closer to Anne.

"What are you doing?" Anne's lips curled up into a faint smile, a blush coming over her face

Dianna put one of her hands on Anne's face, cupping it as she studied Anne's face. Oh how she loved her pale skin and freckles that spotted her face. Dianna always loved Anne's fiery red hair, even the first moment she saw Anne when Ms. Cuthbert brought her over. Or the time when she cut it all off. 

"Dianna.." Anne's face continued to grow red as the moments passed. She could feel her heart soar at Dianna's touch. 

Dianna shushed Anne with a deep kiss and the world almost felt like it was slowing down, that them kissing was the most magical experience that Anne had every felt. Sure yeah they've pecked each others cheeks before, put they never really kissed each other like this. It was amazing and Anne was instantly hooked on the sensation of Dianna's lips.

After a couple seconds of silence, Dianna pulled away from Anne and both of their faces were flushed, almost beet red it seemed.

"Oh, Dianna. That was most spectacular." Anne smiled, which in turn made Dianna smile as well. When Anna saw Diana smile, she took Dianna's hand and kissed it. "Tu es si belle, Dianna. Je t'aime."

"Tu es belle aussi, Anne. je t'aime tellement." Dianna spoke so much more fluently than Anne, but Anne tried her hardest and Dianna appreciated her work and progress.

At that, the two were off, the coach started their long journey to acceptance and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marilla asked the Andrews to help Mathew on the farm, they reluctantly sent Billy to their help, only because Prissy made him. Now Billy did not want to help the Cuthberts, but he knew he would get some of the cut. Little did Billy know, Gilbert was staying with the Cuthberts. Bash left to go back home to Trinidad because his mother had passed away from untreated illness, taking Delphine with him. That left Gilbert on his and when Marilla found out about this, she let Gilbert stay until he could support himself. Living so close to Gilbert, made Billy feel something deep down, way deeper than he felt that one time Josie Pye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to add this chapter. I get distracted way too easily, but I kept powering through to finish it. Also, sorry if there are any mistake or errors, I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP.

Gilbert was woken up very early in the morning to rain, pelting down on the window of his room, well, the Cuthbert's house. It filled his mind and was almost unbearable. 

He got out of bed, the floor boards creaking below him. Gilbert stretched and yawned. The sun was barely up, but he knew Ms. Cuthbert would be awake and moving around. He actually really enjoyed Ms. Cuthbert's effort, even though he would do everything for her. But with her nature, she would never let Gilbert help her without a fight, actually make that everyone. 

Gilbert looked out at the soaked land, the harvest was over and the crops that weren't deemed good enough to eat or sell were destined to be drowned in this weather. Gilbert walked over to his dresser and grabbed out a recently cleaned button up shirt, a vest and trousers. First though, he filled his basin with water and cleaned himself. Once he was done, he dressed himself and brushed his hair, putting on his socks and boots, he was ready for the day. 

Gilbert looked foreword to early morning with just Marilla, Billy and him. Billy slept in Anne's room, which Gilbert envied because Billy was never Anne's friend. But, Gilbert brushed it off, because recently, while talking in the barn, Billy and him announced their liking towards each other. 

At first, Gilbert was just fixing up a trouph for Mathew and Billy was tending to Belle. Then Billy came up to him and grabbed the trouph because Gilbert said it needed to go to the pigs and them their hands touch and they both looked at each other, Gilbert, of course, had the biggest blush on this side of the earth. Billy just smirked, but he whispered to Gilbert that he like him and Gilbert could barely talk the rest of the day. It was cliche, but it was their story. 

That was a couple months ago and now, that the harvest is over, it would be time for Billy to leave and Gilbert did not want that. Maye when he went down stairs, he could talk to Billy about going to Aunt Jo's with him. 

Gilbert nodded his head while looking at himself in the mirror. "It's settled." He grabbed his hat and a book and quietly made his way down stairs. The house, even though he was walking lightly, still freaked underneath him. This probably signaled to those awake, that he was up and coming down. 

"Well good morning Gilbert. Care for something to eat? Billy is in the parlor and said he wanted to wait for everyone and Mathew is in the barn." Marilla had stopped dead in her tracks to talk to Gilbert

Gilbert gave a confused, but genuine small smile. "I would love something to eat, Ms. Cuthbert. Matthew is already awake?" He softly furrowed his brows, taking the last couple of steps down from the stairs. 

"Yes. He had a hard time sleeping last night because of the offer he got down in Charlotte town. He is to be leaving in about half an hour. So, we won't be having him for breakfast today and then he'll be gone for three days."

Marilla informed him and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a knife and chopping some type of fruit it looked, possible some apples? For a pie. 

"Oh? Well I hope everything goes his way. Thank you for telling me." Gilbert walked to the parlor and sat next to Billy facing the fireplace

"Youre welcome Gilbert!" Marilla called out to him, since he walked to the parlor

Gilbert jokingly shook his head and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. He shivered softly when he felt a familiar hand on his back. 

"Good morning, Billy" Gilbert spoke quietly, his head turned just slightly to looked at him

"Good morning." Billy had always been a bit harsh with his words, no matter the context.

"I have something I need to propose to you, but I will tell you after breakfast" Gilbert crossed his back and leaned back. He rubbed his forehead, turning his gaze to the window just to the left of him. The sun was rising faster now, the earth was begging to wake and the sun warmed the cold, wet land and life that lived on it. 

"If you're talked about staying on a farm, I'm not doing it. I said that before." Billy grimaced, he hated working on the farm, it was dirty and gross. He didn't like being dirty and gross. 

Gilbert shook his head "No, something else. I think it will suit your personality well."

*Time warp! About half a day*

"What did you want to tell me, Gilbert? I've been waiting since you told me." Billy was cleaning his face in Gilbert's wash basin, he had gotten some dirt on it from tending to the animals. 

Gilbert turned his attention to Billy, he had already cleaned up, not wanting to get his room dirty. "I've been writing Aunt Jo, Dianna Barry's great aunt for a while now and she's offered to let us live in her house."

he thinned his lips into a soft smile and looked at Billy in the mirror, their eyes locking together. 

"She's the one that lives in Charlotte town, right?" Billy rung out the washcloth he as using and turned around to face Gilbert. 

Gilbert nodded his head and stood up from leaning on the wall. "Yes. Ms. Josephine told me that you can come with me and we won't have to hide out little, thing. She's like us. Here's the catch though, the train leaves in a couple hours and we have to pack."

"We can make that work, I'll start." Billy got in front of Gilbert, grabbing onto his waist and tilting his head down, embracing his lips in a kiss. 

This made Gilbert grow red, but he pushed into the kiss and then pulled away, panting softly. "Let's start." He smirked and pulled away from Billy, ushering him off so he could get ready too. 

*Another time warp! a couple hours*

The train whistle was muffled from inside the train car they were in, but it was still pretty loud. But, it didn't matter, Billy and Gilbert were getting away from the secrecy of their lives, to live a healthier one, with love and not having to hide it. Well, at least with Aunt Jo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry thought he felt something for Dianna, those times she and him would sneak away into the woods or the in the barn after tea to talk or spend time together before Dianna would go home, but, when Jerry was helping Mr. Cuthbert with the barn one day, a mysterious boy came over, but he was there to see Anne, later to figure out, that was Cole, his soon to he love of his life. After figuring out that Cole went to live with Aunt Jo, Jerry worked and worked to save money to go be with him. So, when the day came, the day after Anne went to Queens, Jerry made his way to Aunt Jo's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! So sorry for taking a hiatus, but some serious business came up and writing was never on my top priorities. But I'm back now and continuing my writings.

"Jo- JO!" Cole spoke loudly, but had a soft laughing tone hidden beneath his voice.

"What? They look way better together!" Jo seemed a bit flustered. 

The noise of rustling and frantic footsteps could be heard from two people in the parlor, one medium in volume and the other light, giving away that they belonged to Cole and Aunt Jo, even if you couldn't hear them talking. 

Aunt Jo and Cole were decorating the parlor, again, with fresh flowers. They were arguing whether or not the peonies should go with the daisies or the violets. But from the sounds of it, Cole won with the combination of peonies and violets. 

To Jerry, this whole debate seemed useless, which it normally did, so he working with the garden keeper and the maintenance men that worked on the property to keed himself busy. Which worked for him because he was always a busy bee, working, making sure things that needed to be done, well, were getting done. 

Jerry usually only saw the two during meals and tea time, which was very soon, so he came inside, washed his hands and watched the two finish their once every other day fight. But you couldn't necessarily call it a fight, more like, a very personal discussion. 

Jerry found himself on a seat in the dining room, reading a book, when Cole came up behind him and kissed Jerry on the cheek, get a smile and a blush from Jerry. Cole just smiled and sat on the right of Jerry and Aunt Jo to the left. 

They were all served their tea and took a couple moments of silence before the clutter of a couple saucers being taken away dree all of them to a semi-attentive state. Which, Cole took a perfect opportunity to bring some news. 

"As you may have heard, we have two beautiful young women coming to stay with us." Cole spoke with a smile. He could never not smile while talking about his friends, even if he wasn't a 'bosom friend', he understand though, that was a special thing that Dianna and Anne shared and he was not going to intervene with it. 

"Wait, who's coming to stay with us?" Jerry, still not up to date with the current situations that happened in the house, because he was always working. 

"Why it's Dianna and Anne, Jerry." Aunt Jo gave Jerry and sly look with a small chuckle attacked to her words. 

This made Jerry embarrassed and he got red, a deep, deep red. "Ohh, Dianna and Anne. Can't wait to see them." Jerry was scared to see Dianna, but Anne wasn't a big problem for him. 

"There will also be some young gentlemen coming to stay with us as well, but I have never gotten a letter back from them, so their arrival date is still questionable." Aunt Jo butted in right before the two boys could weasel a word it. 

This left Cole confused and Jerry even more confused than when they started talking. Was this going to change the way that he worked? Were the men going to take his jobs? He didn't know, but he knew that Cole would have even more people to talk to. About decorations, the latest fashion and what not. 

Jerry left that all alone and decided to see where this would take them. He assumed he would just have to see what was going to happen when Dianna, Anna and the two men arrived.


End file.
